Вера Марта Виницки де Шпинадель
Вера Марта Виницки де Шпинадель ( , р. 1929, Буэнос-Айрес, Аргентина) – аргентинский математик русского происхождения; профессор-консультант математики в Университете Буэнос Айреса; директор Центра математики и дизайна (MAyDI); директор Лаборатории математики и дизайна Факультета архитектуры, дизайна и градостроительства Университета Буэнос-Айреса; президент Международной ассоциации математики и дизайна с 1998, которая дважды в год выпускает Журнал математики и дизайна; основные труды по геометрическим фракталам и применению математики в архитектуре и дизайне; ее работы в области «металлических средних», развивающие классическое понятие золотого сечения, получили широкое международное признание. Книги *«From the Golden Mean to Chaos», Editorial Nueva Librería, Buenos Aires, Argentina, ISBN 950-43-9329-1, 1998. *«The Metallic Means and Design», Nexus II: Architecture and Mathematics. Editora: Kim Williams. Edizioni dell’Erba, ISBN 88-86888-13-9, 1998. *«Del Número de Oro al Caos». Editorial Nobuko S. A., ISBN 987-43-5890-4, 2003. *«Geometría Fractal», en colaboración con Jorge G. Perera y Jorge H. Perera, con un CD de gráficos. Editorial Nobuko S. A., ISBN 987-1135-20-3, 2003. *«From the Golden Mean to Chaos», Editorial Nobuko S. A., ISBN987-1135-48-3, 2004. *«Geometría Fractal», jointly with Jorge G. Perera & Jorge H. Perera, Editorial Nueva Librería, 2nd edition, ISBN 978-987-1104-45-1, 2007. Статьи *«Sistemas Estructurados y Creatividad», opening conference at the International Mathematics & Design Conference MyD-95, 23-27 October 1995, FADU, Buenos Aires, Argentina,. Proceedings ISBN 950-29-0363-3, 1996. *«La familia de números metálicos en Diseño». Primer Seminario Nacional de Gráfica Digital, Sesión de Morfología y Matemática, FADU, UBA, 11-13 Junio de 1997. Volumen II, ISBN 950-25-0424-9. *«On Characterization of the Onset to Chaos», Chaos, Solitons and Fractals, 8, No. 10, pp. 1631-1643, 1997. *«New Smarandache sequences», Proceedings of the First International Conference on Smarandache type Notions in Number Theory, ed. C. Dumitrescu & V. Seleacu, University of Craiova, 21-24 August 1997, American Research Press, Lupton, ISBN 1-879585-58-8, 1997, pp. 81-116. *«Una nueva familia de números«, Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina, vol. 228, Nro. 1, pp. 101-107, 1998. *«Triangulature in Andrea Palladio», Nexus Network Journal, Architecture and Mathematics on line in_Andrea_Palladio.html *«A new family of irrational numbers with curious properties», Humanistic Mathematics Network Journal, Issue # 19, pp. 33-37, ISSN 1065-82, March 1999. *«The Metallic Means family and multifractal spectra», Nonlinear Analysis 36, pp. 721-745, 1999. *«The Golden Mean and its many relatives», First Interdisciplinary Conference of The International Society of the Arts, Mathematics and Architecture ISAMA 99, San Sebastián, Spain, 7-11 June 1999. Editors: Nathaniel A. Friedman and Javier Barrallo. ISBN 84-930669-0-7, pp. 453-460. *«The family of Metallic Means», Visual Mathematics, vol. I, Nro. 3, 1999 *«The family of Metallic Means», Symmetry: Culture and Science. The Quarterly International Society for the Interdisciplinary Study of Symmetry (ISIS-Symmetry), vol. 10, Numbers 3-4, pp. 317-338, 1999. *«The Metallic Means family and Renormalization Group Techniques», Proceedings of the Steklov Institute of Mathematics, Suppl. 1, 2000, pp. S194-S209. *«Fracciones continuas y la teoría de las proporciones de Palladio», ICVA Primer Congreso Virtual de Arquitectura, 1 December 1999 to 31 January 2000 *«Half-regular Continued Fraction Expansions and Design», Journal of Mathematics & Design, vol. 1, No. 1, March 2001. *«Continued Fraction Expansions and Design», The Proceedings of Mathematics & Design 2001, The Third International Conference, July 3-5, 2001, The School of Architecture & Building, The School of Computing & Mathematics, Deakin University, Geelong, Australia, ISBN 0-7300-2526-8. *«Geometric representation of purely periodic Metallic Means», en colaboración con Martín L. Benarroch, Walter L. Geler and Stella M. Sirianni, Journal of Mathematics & Design, vol. 1, No. 2, Summer 2001, ISSN 1515-7881. *«The metallic means family and forbidden symmetries», International Mathematical Journal, vol. 2, No. 3, pp. 279-288, 2002. *«The Set of Silver Integers», Journal of Mathematics & Design, vol. 2, No. 1, 2002. *«Symmetry Groups in Mathematics, Architecture and Art», Special issue of the papers presented at the Matomium Euro-Workshop 2002. Edited by the Department of Architecture Sint-Lucas, Bruselas, Bélgica. Symmetry: Art and Science, vol. 2 (new series), No. 1-4, pp.385-403, 2002, ISBN 1447-607X *«Geometría Fractal y Geometría Euclidiana», Revista de Educación y Pedagogía, Medellín, Colombia, Universidad de Antioquia, Facultad de Educación, vol. XV, Nro. 35, pp. 83-93, Enero-Abril 2003, ISSN 0121-7593. *«Number theory and Art», ISAMA-Bridges 2003. Conference Proceedings of Meeting Alhambra, University of Granada, Granada, España. Editors: Javier Barrallo, Nathaniel Friedman, Reza Sarhangi, Carlo Séquin, José Martínez and Juan A. Maldonado. ISBN 84-930669-1-5. pp. 415-423, 2003. *«La familia de Números Metálicos», Cuadernos del Cimbage, Instituto de Investigaciones en Estadística y Matemática Actuarial, Facultad de Ciencias Económicas, UBA, No. 6, pp. 17-45, ISSN 1666-5112, May 2004. *«Generalized Silver Means Subfamily», Journal of Mathematics & Design, vol. 6, No. 1, pp. 53-59, 2007. Editorial Nueva Librería ISBN 987-987-1104-52-9. *«Orígenes Históricos del Número de Plata y sus Aplicaciones en Arquitectura», Journal of Mathematics & Design, vol. 6, No. 1, pp. 93-99, 2007. Editorial Nueva Librería ISBN 987-987-1104-52-9. *«Conceptos fractales aplicados al Diseño», Actas del Primer Congreso Internacional de Matemáticas en Ingeniería y Arquitectura, Universidad Politécnica de Madrid, 30 Mayo al 1 de Junio 2007, pp. 137-146, ISBN 978-84-7493-381-9. *«Aplicaciones de Geometría Fractal en el campo de la construcción», Actas del Primer Congreso Internacional de Matemáticas en Ingeniería y Arquitectura, Universidad Politécnica de Madrid, 30 Mayo al 1 de Junio 2007, pp. 215-220, ISBN 978-84-7493-381-9. *«Espirales asociadas a los Números Metálicos», en colaboración con Antonia Redondo Buitrago, 5th Mathematics & Design International Conference, Blumenau, Brazil, 1-4 July 2007, ISBN 978-85-7114-175-4. Ссылки *Вера де Шпинадель. "Пересечения математики и искусства" (на англ.) *Стахов А.П. "Металлические пропорции" Веры Шпинадель Шпинадель Шпинадель Шпинадель Шпинадель Шпинадель